Key safes for doors have been known and used in the past. Such a key safe usually contains a key to be used in case of the loss of the usual house key. The key safe can be used as a lock box of a realtor for showing a house to a prospective purchaser, or a lock box for allowing access to delivery and service personnel in the absence of the resident.
Security devices having some relation to the key safe of the present invention are disclosed in the following U.S. Patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. Nos. ______________________________________ 4,829,796 3,677,042 4,615,281 3,411,046 4,467,628 3,084,008 4,354,367 2,732,816 4,296,617 2,253,332 3,820,363 2,139,909 3,800,571 1,885,692 3,795,417 1,590,007 ______________________________________